Gangs and Gangsters
by Brennan Hadel
Summary: Antonio Cero is the Capo Rogue in the Cero Crime family,The war with the Rozarios are tearing the Family apart, will he survive?
1. Chapter 1: Antonio Cero

Gangs and Gangsters

By Brendan Tomayko. Chapter 1: Antonio Cero

Brooklyn ,New York , 1947. Marco Strazzi was a nervous man, with sweat pouring down his forehead he knew he was dead. The gangsters had warned him before that if he told the police about there little "secret" he would be sorry. The mobsters would kill him, they had no mercy for people like him. A " dirty bastard" was what they would call him, right before they pulled the trigger. Suddenly a car skidded to a stop. Marco looked out the window and there he was. Antonio Cero, one of the most feared men in Brooklyn. Antonio pulled out his pistol and… Marco Strazzi was no longer a merchant in New York, he was a dead man, like so many other men who interfered with the gangsters business. Antonio Cero was only 28 but he was feared very much because he could kill ten women with a knife and not think twice about it. In other words, he was brutal. The Cero crime family was big in New York and the cops were all over them, luckily most of the police chiefs had either been bribed or they "mysteriously" disappeared . Antonio had a different way of doing things. He liked getting things done by himself, he wanted to take down a whole rival family, by himself. Many people in the Cero family thought he would not last long. But Antonio had proved them wrong. If it wasn't for him the family would be down the drain. Antonio was the godson of the don of the Cero crime family he was the Capo Rogue and very respected all around New York City. Antonio was working on something big for the family, no, something huge, If he pulled it off he would be the most infamous mobster ever to walk the streets of New York City

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON! I HAVE TO WORK ON IT AND MAKE IT LONGER EXPECT IT IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cero Crime Family

Gangs and Gangsters Chapter 2:the cero crime family

The Cero's were at the top of the food chain, next came the Rizzario's, The Millazo Family, and finally the Santino's. The Cero's were at the top because they controlled most of the cites shipment warehouses. They also did business in gambling, weapon shipments, and prostitution. But there best business was hit contracts. People would come from all over the country for the Cero's special service. They had ten highly trained hit men, but the one who stood over the rest of them was Antonio Cero. The don, Don Cero, was a very wise and respected man. He made many good decisions and talked the other three families into a peace agreement, and the Don swore on his Nona's grave that he would not be the one to break the peace. He would wait. He knew what the Rizzario's were planning to do and when they did it, he would send out three of his best men and five or six outsiders. His best men were, Antonio Cero, Capo Rogue, Danny Anselmi, feared Enforcer, and finally Geno Cero, the Dons only son. Normally a father would be worried about his son, but that's in a family, this is The Family. And Geno really was one of the Dons best men. He was a gunslinger and he always carried a 45. Magnum revolver. Geno would also be protected by Antonio, they were best friends and cousins.


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled

_**A**_ntonio walked back to his car slowly, he was feeling very troubled, not from killing the man, he felt nothing at all towards that. He was feeling unsatisfied with his work, Don Cero was giving him jobs that an outsider would be doing. He knew the reason why, the Don was worried that when he died and had to pass his power to his son, Antonio would be more powerful than the family. Antonio did not know why the Don thought this, Geno was Antonio's best friend. Antonio put his pistol into the glove box, buckled his seatbelt and sped off leaving a skid mark. He heard sirens behind him, he chuckled. They would find Marco Strazzi lying on the floor with a bullet between his eyes, but they wouldn't find the person who put the bullet there. Antonio was a professional. He had never been caught and he believed he never would. He lit a cigarette and smiled. The under boss, Geno, had set the hit up. The dead man was two timing the family, a.k.a. telling the feds about the extortion going on between himself and the Ceros. Antonio drove into an alleyway that went right up into his apartment garage. Antonio lived in the middle of the action, Little Italy.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dons Orders

_**D**_on Cero took in his 3rd shot of tequila and groaned. He was feeling very tense. The Rozarios were going to attack, he knew this. It would happen in the next week he was sure, He did not want to start the mob war, but it was going to happen. Both families had been very unsure about each other, it was like that from the beginning. The Rozarios wanted power, the Ceros had it. Suddenly Geno Cero bursted through the door of the Dons office. " Pop, its happened, the Rozarios hit and they hit hard". " What the hell happened" said the Don. " They attacked one of our warehouses". " Shit, Which one?" exclaimed the Don. " The Verona" said Geno gravely. Don Cero rose slowly. " Call Antonio'' he said. "Ok" said Geno. He ran out of the room, a few seconds later he heard a car speed off. The Don walked outside holding his fourth shot of tequila and addressed some of his men, they walked over slowly noticing the old mans troubled features. "Hello everyone" said the don. " We have been attacked by the Rozarios. They have taken over one of our best warehouses. We have our own men there being slaughtered. Go now all of you! Head to the Moonlight Hotel". The don walked into his office quickly and picked up his phone, he dialed the number to Antonio's apartment. "Hello, said Antonio. " Tony, its me, Don Cero, Genos gonna pick you up in about, five minutes, when he does tell him to head to the Moonlight Hotel, capuche?" There was a long pause. " What happened"? said Antonio. " Just go!" exclaimed the don and he hung up the phone. He walked out of his office, and treaded upstairs to his room, he needed some time to think.

Geno made a sharp turn into the alley that led into Antonio's apartment, he brought two guys with him, just in case. He took his .45 magnum out from under his seat. " Lets move" he said. They knocked on the door, Antonio was there in a second, holding a Thompson SMG with two extra clips, and his pistol. " We need to get to the Moonlight" said Antonio, " Why?" said Geno. " Its the dons orders" said Tony. They got into Antonio's car and sped off.


	5. Chapter 5: Heavy weaponry

Geno headed to the Moonlight with Antonio next to him and two others in the back seat, he took a sharp turn nearly hitting a civilian. There was a long silence, "What the hell has happened nobody told me anything" said Antonio breaking the silence. Geno replied, " The Rozarios took over the Veranda". "Your Kidding", "Nope". The dons son pulled into the nearly full parking lot of the Moonlight Hotel. They quickly walked to the entrance of the four story building. Antonio was the first to walk inside, there were only two Ceros in the lobby, A short pudgy man Antonio believed to be named Clericuza walked up to them, "The meetings upstairs, you guys are late". Geno groaned. They treaded to the fairly small elevator and squeezed inside with Clericuza. The bell rang, the door opened and they walked out. Another man was standing at the door ahead of them, he recognized them instantly and quickly opened the door. They walked inside with about 25 other mobsters, they all looked at them as they entered with tardiness. They stood around. Suddenly Don Cero came into the gambling room. " Hello everybody, I am just going to get strait to the point, the Veranda warehouse has been seized by the Rozarios." Everybody looked down at their shoes. "I have a spy that is with the Rozarios at this very moment. He has told me that there is a truck filled with narcotics on its way to the warehouse, it is going to make a stop at one of the Rozarios rackets in Midtown, I need some men to head to Carl' Cigar Emporium. You will kill any Rozarios there, and take the truck and drive it here, from there we will empty out the narcotics and replace them with as many men we can get in there with tommy guns and shotguns." Everyone around the room was shocked, the Ceros were not the people who get there hands dirty, and this was as dirty as it could get. The Don noticed the troubled mobsters and said " desperate times call for desperate measures". Antonio and Geno, you go with the men you came with to the cigar store and get the truck, go now were wasting time!" Antonio, Geno, and the other two men ran out of the room. " Now for the rest of you" said the Don. " Get the heavy weaponry ready".


	6. Chapter 6: Their part of the job

_**G**_eno pulled the car next to the curb, they all got out slowly and walked towards the cigar store, Antonio stayed back a little, holding a black Thompson smg, Geno and the other two men got to the side of the building. Slowly Geno peeked inside the window, there were two Rozarios sitting at a table drinking beer, Antonio noticed them too, Geno raised his hand and tapped on the well polished glass with force, the Rozarios looked out the window, suddenly Antonio fired his weapon, glass shattered everywhere the men inside the shop dived out of the way but it was too late, he used up the whole clip. They looked inside the damaged cigar shop, both of the Red suited Rozarios had bullets in them, The clerk was killed too. The four mobsters went around back through an alley, there were two more men by a truck, both with pistols out. One of them looked in through the back door, saw the mess and called to the other man, " It was a drive by, there all dead". The other man was in shock. " come on lets get this damn truck to the Verona and make some money, quick before anymore of those bastards come". Geno turned the corner, " hello gentlemen" . They lifted there pistols, two shots rang out, the Rozarios lay dead with a bullet between their eyes. Antonio, Geno, and the two other men named, Gericio and Tommy, stepped over the bodies, Geno and Tommy got in the front, the other two opened the back door and climbed in groaning. Tommy backed up the truck. " Look at all this shit man" said Gericio. There were drugs everywhere, some in crates and others just scattered on the floor in paper bags. They headed to the Moonlight, satisfied that they got their part of the job done right. " This is Rozario turf" said Gericio. Antonio looked up, men in red suits were standing at almost every corner, there were other men with them, probably drug dealers. The Rozarios were making the Bronx an even bigger nightmare with all their drugs.


	7. Chapter 7: Passenger Seat

_**T**_ommy drove into the alleyway that led to the back of the Moonlight. The mobsters hopped out of the truck filled with drugs. They started picking up the drugs in the truck and throwing them in a nearby dumpster. Clericuza stepped through the back door, "Oh you guys made it, I'll go tell the don". The pudgy man walked back inside. " That man seemed sort of nervous, don't you think?" said Antonio. " Hmm maybe a little" replied Geno. After 15 more minutes they unloaded the truck, the small bags of narcotics in the dumpster, the crates they just set in a corner. " We need to get rid of this stuff fast".

Geno and Antonio walked into the building and headed towards the elevator, they were sure the don was still on the top floor in the small casino. They walked out of the elevator and opened the door. The don was sitting at a table with the Consigliore, Ricky Haden. The don noticed the two mobsters, "Ah hello is the job done"? "Yes we have the truck, but why didn't we just use any truck that we have"? asked Geno. Antonio replied: "because they might know what the truck looks like and if its a different truck they'll know its a set up". "Exactly", said the don. Antonio walked across the room and looked out the window, some men were putting Tommy guns and shotguns into the truck, Antonio was lost in thought. The don walked up to him, "I asked Geno and Clericuza to take the drugs to another of our warehouses" Antonio stared out the window, " Do you remember what happened to my father? He was killed by the Milazzos, you havent let me take my revenge on them, its been five years". The don responded, " I havent forgotten him or what I said to you at the funeral, but right now isn't the best time, you will get your revenge soon, I promise". The don walked out of the room leaving Antonio by himself, his father was the old underboss until the Milazzos killed him while he was at home. Antonio slowly walked to the small elevator, the doors opened and he stepped inside. He waited for what seemed like an hour to get to the lobby. He walked at a quickened pace through another door when he bumped into the owner of the hotel Mr. Squires, "excuse me" he said with annoyance. " Watch yourself asswipe" he responded, he didnt know why he said it, it was clearly his own fault, he wasnt paying attention. He pushed the double door open and walked outside, men were loading up into the truck, the don walked up to him, "Antonio, I need you to get into the passenger seat". Antonio replied with a hint of excitement "ok let me get my weapon".


End file.
